


A Posteriori

by orphan_account



Series: LJ Kink Meme Fills [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hugs, John has a potty mouth, John knows exactly what to do, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a kinkmeme <a href="http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/19351.html?thread=115857303#t115857303">prompt</a> asking for Sherlock/John friendship only hug. </p><p>Rated teen and up due to the fact John has a tiny bit of a potty mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Posteriori

John's only done it twice, and both times it was extremely necessary. The second time it was vital to the security of the nation.

He's got a feeling that the third time will occur within the next 24 hours.

**

He's right.

Sherlock is still fuming, the frustration having built steadily over the last few days. Lestrade has (thankfully) banished Anderson to the other side of the crime scene. John is hovering nearby, ready for when he's called over to offer a bit of medical knowledge. 

The three hours of sleep over the past four days aren't enough for even the great Sherlock Holmes to function properly. His mind is racing, grasping, but he just can't put the clues together. He's not even got the inkling of an idea, of a solution. It's hopeless, and what's worse, he's got half of bloody Scotland Yard breathing down his neck. 

Lestrade's awful sense of timing is what triggers him off. He doesn't even say anything. It's half a step forward, it's the gesture of bringing his hand out of his pocket, it's the inhalation of breath before a question. 

Sherlock pivots on his heels, away from the body, and fixes Lestrade with the glare usually reserved for lesser members of the force. "This is quite enough, Lestrade, you can't expect me to do all your work for you, not like this, especially if they're standing there NOT ACTUALLY DOING ANYTHING, not even pretending to work, and you really should look into retraining half of them and firing the rest and..."

Sherlock's not cut off by a delayed sense of regret, or a stern look from Lestrade in response, or even the seed of a solution interrupting his tirade. He's silenced by two arms wrapping around his torso, pushing him forward. "Sorry, Lestrade. He'll be right back."

John pushes him into the corner of the room, unrelenting in his grip around his detective friend. "You're going to relax, Sherlock, you're going to calm down, and then you're going to solve this. You don't need to apologise to anyone, just chill the fuck out and do what you do best. And then we'll go home and get takeaway and you can sleep for a day. Yes?"

Sherlock stands there silently for a few minutes, not fighting the embrace (it's worked before, and he's not one to ignore a posteriori evidence), until he feels calmer. "Yes, John."

He's released from the crushing hold, marches straight back to the body, and calls Lestrade an idiot for not realising it was the housekeeper, because really, how else could the commercial strength bleach have got into the wound?

**Author's Note:**

> In the original fill, I got "a priori" (conceptual knowledge; something known independently of experience) and "a posteriori" (proven through experience) mixed up. My old Philosophy teacher would have my head on a plate, if he knew. For shame!
> 
> Comments and criticism are always welcome - if you spot a typo or mistake, just let me know, I'll get it fixed quick sharp.


End file.
